Cullen Concert :3
by LucianaCullenHaleTrinket e.e
Summary: las chicas Cullen sorprenderan a sus esposos de una forma particular: cantando. JXA EXB EmXR CXEs Bella aún es humana
1. Chapter 1

Esme POV

Estaba en la sala de mi gran casa dibujando el retrato de Alice y Rosalie quienes conversaban alegremente sobre la nueva colección de Gucci.

Emmett y Jasper jugaban con el PS3, Carlisle estaba de turno en el hospital y Edward estaba con Bella.

Según el reloj, eran las 5:38 a.m. así que Bella seguirías dormida.

Seguí haciendo el retrato cuando a Alice se le prendió el foquito, por así decirlo.

Puso la mirada en trance y empezó a esbozar la sonrisa del gato de Alicia.

-¿Alice, qué pasa?- pregunté preocupada. A veces esas dos expresiones me daban un poco de miedo.

-Mmm…- ronroneó la aludida- Síganme.

Salimos hacia el bosque y corrimos unos dos kilómetros hasta que Alice parara cerca de la frontera Quileute.

-Bien, esta es mi idea- dijo mi pequeña hijita- Nos vi, con Bella, cantando una canción, así que pensé que podríamos hacer un pequeño concierto para los chicos.

-Claro Alice, es una buena idea- exclamó Rose.

Rosalie había aprendido a llevarse bien con Bella, pero aun le tenía envidia.

-Yo pienso igual- dije.

-Sííííííííííí´! Es una sorpresa, ellos no deben saber nada. Mañana en la mañana le diré a Bella. Cada una escogerá su canción y al final todas cantaremos "Only Girl" de Rihanna. Yo me haré cargo del vestuario; Rose, tú del peinado, y Esme, tú del maquillaje. Deben grabar sus pistas y guardar el secreto.- Alice empezó a dar sus característicos saltitos.

-¿Pero qué hacemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo?- dijo Rose- Vamos ya!

Corrimos hacia la casa y cada una hizo lo que debía hacer.

A la mañana siguiente, Alice le contó a Bella su idea y esta aceptó encantadísima. Lo bueno, era que Bella sabía quemar CD's, así que ella se encargaría de eso.

Esa tarde todas nosotras fuimos de compras.

Alice compró…

PARA ELLA: un vestido blanco, corto, con un cinto de pedrería en la cintura y unos tacones plateados.

PARA ROSALIE: unos skinny jeans oscuros, una hermosa blusa negra de seda y pumps rojos de Laboutin.

PARA BELLA: un pomposo vestido azul pastel con tul blanco por debajo de la falda y tacones del mismo color del tul.

PARA MÍ: un vestido negro con un fino encaje y zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color del vestido.

El maquillaje fue lo más sencillo de llevar:

-3 labiales: uno rosa clarito, uno rojo y uno color piel.

-Delineador negro de ojos.

-Pestañas postizas.

-Sombras y rubor.

Luego de eso llevamos a Bella a tomar un café.

-Necesito que me digan qué canciones van a cantar- dijo Bella.

Le dijimos todas las canciones y ella las apuntó en un papel.

Luego de eso llevamos a Bella a su casa, y cuando regresamos a la nuestra, cada una se fue a algún lugar del bosque a practicar su canción para presentarla mañana.

Otro fic! Este lo subiré un poquitín más rápido que Adrenaline Lovers.

Así que si leen Adrenaline Lovers, tengan un poquito de paciencia que lo subiré de poco en poco. Quiero hacerlo suspenso.

JasliceCullenHale


	2. Rosalie & Emmett

Rosalie&Emmett

Rosalie POV

Hoy era nuestro pequeño concierto y todo estaba listo. La ropa, el maquillaje y los peinados.

Desde temprano, Bella estuvo en la casa e inmediatamente nos metimos al baño/salón de belleza de Alice.

Como yo iba a empezar, empezaron conmigo.

Me hice una coleta de caballo con mi pelo lacio, me puse la ropa que Alice compró para mí y Esme me maquilló con sombras vainilla, delineador negro, rímel y labial rojo.

Esme bajó a llamar a los chicos a la sala para decirles de la sorpresa mientras yo iba poniéndole a Alice unas extensiones negras para su corto pelo.

-Rosalie, ya puedes bajar- me llamó Esme.

Emmett POV

Cuando Rosalie bajó se me cayó la mandíbula de la impresión. Llevaba puestos unos tacones rojos muy altos, un jean muy pegado que daba a ver la silueta de su cadera y una blusa negra de seda.

Rose cogió el micro y se situó en el centro de la sala.

-Emm, esta va para ti- me dijo- Te amo osito.

You think I'm pretty Without any makeup on You think I'm funny  
When I tell the Punch line wrong  
I know you get me So I let my  
Walls come down, down Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy You brought me to life  
Now every February You'll be my valentine, valentine

Rose cantaba realmente bien.

Let's go all The way tonight  
No regrets Just love  
We can dance Until we die  
You and I We'll be young forever

You make me Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can sleep  
Let's run away and Don't ever look back Don't ever look back  
My heart stops When you look at my Just one touch  
Now baby I believe This is real So take a change and  
Don't ever look back Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you My missing puzzle piece I'm complete

Let's go all The way tonight No regrets  
Just love We can dance  
Until we die You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream The way you turn me on  
I can sleep  
Let's run away and Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back My heart stops  
When you look at my Just one touch  
Now baby I believe This is real So take a change and  
Don't ever look back Don't ever look back  
I'ma get you heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream Tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans Be you teenage dream  
Tonight, tonight  
Tonight, tonight  
Tonight, tonight

Se veía tan sexy con esos jeans

You make me Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream The way you turn me on  
I can sleep Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at my  
Just one touch Now baby I believe  
This is real So take a change and  
Don't ever look back Don't ever look back  
I'ma get you heart racing In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream Tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream  
Tonight, tonight  
Tonight, tonight  
Tonight, tonight

Rose dejó el micrófono encima del estéreo, tomó impulso y saltó encima de mí.

-Te amo muchisisísimo- me susurró mi ángel el oído.

-Yo igual- le dije y la besé.

-Uy, me tengo que ir!- y se fue escaleras arriba dejándome solo a los que Edward, Jasper y Carlisle rieron.

Ya cantó Rosalie, faltan las demás chicas!

JasliceCullenHale


	3. Bella & Edward

Bella&Edward

Bella POV

Rosalie subió y rápidamente me hizo una trenza de costado y la adornó con flores blancas.

Alice ,me puso el vestido y me ayudó con los altos tacones.

-¡Esto es una trampa mortal!- grité al ver la altura del tacón.

-Tranquila, Rose te ayudará a bajar las escaleras- me dijo una Alice peinada, con el pelo largo.

Puse cara de póker al verla así.

-Son extensiones- dijo Rosalie mientras terminaba de peinar a Esme.

Después de eso Esme me maquilló con unas sombras color crema acompañadas de rímel, delineador y labial rosa clarito.

Cuando terminaron conmigo, Rose me ayudó a bajar las escaleras y a situarme al centro de la sala.

-Edward, espero que te guste, elegí la canción muy cuidadosamente- susurré al micrófono.

Edward POV

Entonces empezó a sonar una canción muy conocida para mí.

Summer after high school when we first met  
We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday We got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day I'd be losing you

In another life I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises Be us against the world

In another life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other We made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on (whoa)

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music I'm no longer your muse

But in another life I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises Be us against the world

In another life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say You were the one that got away  
the one that got away The one(X3)  
The one that got away

Bridge:  
All this money can't buy me a time machine (No)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (No)  
I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
Cause now i pay the price

In another life I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises Be us against the world

In another life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say You were the one that got away  
The one that got away The one(X3)

In another life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

Nunca pensé que Bella cantaría como los ángeles.

Cuando terminó de cantar, la alcé en vilo y la llevé a sentarse pero ella se quitó los tacones y se fue escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué demo…?- susurré atónito, mientras mis hermanos y mi padre se reían.


	4. Alice & Jasper

Alice&Jasper

Alice POV

Cuando Bella subía Rose peinaba a Esme para que ella saliera con el pelo lacio ya que a mi ya me había peinado temprano.

Rosalie me había puesto unas largas extensiones negras y las había rizado. Tampoco sabía que había hecho que no parecían cortinas de pelo, parecía cabello natural.

Me puse el vestido blanco y los tacones y Esme me maquilló con smoky eyes (sombras negras) y gloss nude (gloss transparente).

Empezaron a sonar la teclas de la canció y bajé las escaleras. A medio tramo dije:

-Jazz, te amo mucho, te dedico esta canción.

Jasper POV

Alice bajó las escaleras realmente preciosa y con el cabello rizado y largo…¿¡LARGO!?

-Jazz, te amo mucho, te dedico esta canción.

If I should stay  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go but I know.  
I'll think of you every step of the way.

I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

You, you, my darling you (mm).

Bittersweet Memories.  
That is all I'm taking with me.  
So goodbye please don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you.  
You need.  
I will always love you

I will always love you

I hope life treats you kind.  
And I hope you have all you dreamed of.  
And I wish to you joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish to you love.

I will always love you (6X)

You, darling I love you.  
Oh, I'll always, I'll always love you (oo-oo)

Alice terminó de cantar y al verme sonrió.

-Jazz, son extensiones- se empezó a acercar a mí- Te amo demasiado- me dio un beso y se fue escaleras arriba.


	5. Esme & Carlisle

Esme&Carlisle

Esme POV

Alice subió y supe que me tocaba amí.

Ya me había puesto el vestido, los tacones y Rose había laciado mis rizos. Me estaba poniendo la sombra de color perla y el labial rojo.

Rosalie acomodaba en mi cabello una diadema de diamantes y le ponía algo de brillo a mi pelo mientras Bella estaba sentada tratando de recuperar la respiración (N/A por la presentación…ya saben como es Bella)

Para no hacer esperar mucho a los chicos bajé rápidamente.

-Carlisle, mmm, …- OH POR DIOS ¡no sabía que decir!- Tú sólo escucha la canción ¿ok?

Carlisle POV

Cuando Esme dijo eso, esbocé una sonrisa. Ella que siempre sabe que decir y qué hacer…

Entonces la canción empezó a sonar.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything Take away  
But standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Esme terminó de cantar, tranquilamente se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Te amo- susurró y se fue rápidamente.

Ok aquí viene el final! Es el ultimo capi

Pliss dejen sus reviews por q sino no se enteraran de la locura que harán las chicas…

LucianaCullenHale- Jaslice


	6. Sorpresa sorpresa

Sorpresa sorpresa…

Narradora POV

Cuando Esme subió después de cantar no tenía la menor idea de lo que se iba a encontrar.

Mientras tanto los chicos jugaban con sus Nintendos esperando a sus chicas.

En menos de dos minutos, las chicas hicieron su entrada triunfal, de la más baja a la más alta. (N/A raro ¿no?)

Alice venía con sus extensiones lacias con un mechón plateado a juego con su corsé. Llevaba un mini short, pantie-medias y tacones, todo negro.

Bella iba con un mechón azul con el pelo rizado, un corsé azul con una simpática faldita negra a juego, medias largas de encaje azul y tacones negros.

Esme tenía en su cabello liso un mechón púrpura del mismo color que su corsé tipo vestido. Sus medias de malla y sus tacones eran negros.

Rosalie tenía en su cabello rizado un mechón rojo al igual que su corsé que tenía encaje negro a modo de falda que iba sobre sus pantie-medias negras y sus tacones.

Los chicos, cada uno viendo a su esposa, se quedaron con la boca abierta y lo que sigue les hubiera hecho dar un infarto de no haber estado muertos.

Ellas se situaron en el medio de la sala y empezó a sonar la música.

_Rosalie_

I want you to love me, like I'm a hot guy  
Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like  
So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight  
I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride

_Bella_  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world…  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man

_Todas_  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only one…

_Esme_  
Want you to take me like a thief in the night  
Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right  
Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside  
And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night  
_  
Rosalie/Bella_  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world…  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one…

_Alice_  
Take me for a ride  
Oh baby, take me high  
Let me make you first  
Oh make it last all night  
Take me for a ride  
Oh baby, take me high  
Let me make you first  
Make it last all night

_Alice/Esme  
_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world…  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man  
Rosalie-Only girl in the world…  
Bella-Girl in the world…  
Esme-Only girl in the world…  
Alice-Girl in the world…

Los chicos se quedaron con la baba chorreada por el suelo de Esme al verlas hacer tan sexy canto.

Entonces sin pensarlo cada uno alzó a su chica en vilo y se la llevó a su habitación.

FIN

Ok este fue otro fic, espero que les haya gustado, aunque creo que no por que casi no hay reviews…

Podrian dejar uno? Siiiiiiiii :caritaalice: porfissss!

Se despide con un abrazo tipo Emmett

Luciana


End file.
